


Underwater

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cold, Dark Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Punishment, Torture, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashback to the beginning of the series. Sam isn't broken yet, but he knows that it's only a matter of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Citadel's prompt: Cold water or submersion is used as a punishment.
> 
> Warnings: Torture and abuse.

Sam was cold – colder than he’d been that time in North Dakota in December, when a rugaru had left him for dead in a hundred-mile expanse of snowy land and Dean had ruined his engine searching for him – and wet. He wasn’t sure what was worse, the bone-deep cold that chilled him to his very core, or the way the water stung his eyes and seeped into his ears and got up his nose and dribbled into his mouth until he was coughing and sputtering every time Dean pulled him up.

 

It had only been a week – a week since Dean died, a week since his brother woke up as a _demon,_ a week since Dean had pushed them down and forced them to kneel before him – and Dean had been swift and exacting and brutal in punishing them for their transgressions ever since.

 

Castiel had it easy. Castiel was broken, had been after three days, had been for a long time, had been teetering on the brink of falling for so long and had been _glad_ to fall for Dean. But Sam tried not to think about Castiel, because he knew that if he did, he’d only start to blame the now former angel.

 

So Sam thought of Dean instead. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to think about Dean laughing and smiling, Dean driving and singing along to classic rock, green-eyed, human Dean doing human things like eating and sleeping. He tried not to look as Dean forced him under once more, tried not to hear the muffled sounds of Dean’s voice as it taunted him from above the water.

 

“This is for your own good, Sammy,” Dean said as he pulled Sam up and let him take in one gasping, rasping breath before thrusting him back into the water’s icy embrace.

 

Sam blocked him out as he sunk deeper into himself and replaced the sound of Dean’s voice with a soundtrack of the same old tired lies he’d never grow weary of played on repeat. “I won’t break,” they said. “I will not stumble. I will not falter. I will not fall.”

 

He knew he couldn’t fool himself forever. He knew that one day, he too would be broken. He knew that in the end, he and Cas weren’t so different after all – knew that like Cas, he’d been broken for a very long time, and knew that like Cas, he’d one day be fall before Dean gladly, willingly, _eagerly._

 

But today wasn’t that day, so he fought while he still could even as the cold crept into the edges of his soul and slowly began to drown out the sound of everything that wasn’t Dean’s voice screaming, “Obey!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts/requests are welcome.


End file.
